Not an angel
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Finn te trata como se você fosse perfeita. Uma rainha. Um anjo. Mas você não é."


**Título: **Not an angel

**Autora**: Naylas2

**Categoria: **1° temporada até "Sectionals". - Challenge NFF Agosto/2010, Saudade

**Classificação:** PG omg, eu já tava achando que eu não era capaz de escrever nada sem ser NC

**Advertência:** Spoilers até o episódio "Sectionals".

**Capítulos:** oneshot

**Completa? **[X] Sim [ ]Não

**Resumo:** :Quinn sente saudades de seu ex-namorado e pensa sobre seu relacionamento com ele. "Finn te trata como se você fosse perfeita. Uma rainha. Um anjo. Mas você não é."

**N/A: **Então, minha primeira e vamos esperar que não seja a última fuinn e essa é especial porque é para uma pessoa mais que especial. É pra xará, que já fez aniversário faz muuuuuuuuuito tempo mas a desalmada idiota aqui só conseguiu fazer o seu presente ontem as 3 horas da manhã num surto de inspiração repentino

Mas vamos a dedicatória! omgggg eu nem sei o que falar! É simplesmente porque, eu não sei, eu já te amo tanto xará, que você já faz parte da minha vida. Sempre que eu entro no msn ou no nff eu procuro por você pra conversar, surtar e tudo mais Porque foi com você que eu aprendi o verdadeiro significado de surtar então, sim, é tudo culpa sua. Afinal você fica escrevendo aquelas fics DG lindas e surtante e me mandando e aaaaaah S.U.R.T.O.

Mas é sério, agora toda vez que alguém me chama de keka ou até kekinha eu acho muito estranho Sério, xará, você é demais e além de uma escritora maravilhosa (chega das crises de emice dizendo que vc escreve mal pq se você repetir isso, eu vou aí te dar uma porrada u.u você é uma ótima amiga e aaaah queria tanto ser a sua vizinha

Imagina a gente conversando pessoalmente. só ia sair bobagem AHUSHAUHSUAHSUA

Ain, te amo muito

Então... eu tentei escrever essa fic num estilo diferente, narrador sendo em segunda pessoa. Espero que você goste. Porque eu fiz com carinho *-*

**Not an angel**

Ele ama você. Da maneira mais simples, mais boba, mais infantil e mais angelical possível.

Você percebeu isso desde a primeira vez em que se esbarraram pelo corredor do colégio quando ele derramou seu suco em seu uniforme de cheerio. Seu primeiro pensamento é de queimá-lo vivo, idéia concedida por sua treinadora, mas você não o faz. Você nem consegue ficar brava... porque ele parece tão perdido, tão envergonhado e sem jeito, gaguejando suas desculpas sem parar, que você acha engraçado e estupidamente fofo.

No primeiro momento, você aprecia o efeito que só a sua presença acaba por exercer nele e, apenas a idéia de deixá-lo desconfortável te faz sorri. Então é isso que você faz,você o procura nas aulas, nos intervalos, depois dos treinos das cheerios ou do futebol com esse intuito, sentindo uma estranha adrenalina percorrer suas veias a cada palavra que você dirige a ele.

O modo que ele olha você, como sempre olhou, faz com que você se sinta poderosa - mais do que era quando era capitã das líderes de torcida - faz com que você se sinta linda e especial. E é isso que você ficava repetindo para si mesma toda vez que você flertava com ele. Era apenas um jogo. Ele ganha e você ganha. Um olhar, um sorriso e logo em seguida vem a mais pura e ingênua de todas as felicidades.

A primeira vez que ele beijou você foi uma tortura. Tê-lo tão perto, ter suas mãos acariciando seu rosto, seus narizes roçando levemente, seus próprios lábios entreabertos esperando pelo tão desejado beijo por... cinco segundos, minutos, horas, uma eternidade. Porque você se deu finalmente conta de que você estava esperando por isso desde o dia em que você o encontrou. E quando vocês finalmente se beijam, você se sente mal, muito mal por não ter agido antes.

E você odeia esse poder que ele também exerce sobre você - mesmo sem saber quando de fato tudo começou. Você odeia o quanto ele te despenteia, soltando seu rabo de cavalo afirmando que você fica muito mais bonita assim, o quão rápido ele trabalha para tirar a maquiagem que você levou horas colocando com um simples beijo e o quanto ele te desestrutura com aquele sorriso envergonhado. Porque então você não se reconhece - você estava tão acostumada a olhar no espelho e ser recebida pela capitã das cheerios toda arrumada e certinha Mas ele consegue fazer com que você não se importe com isso. Porque ele ama essa "Quinn" - quantas vezes ele sussurrou essas três simples palavras em seu ouvido, fazendo com que você se arrepiasse de pronto.

Você sente como se estivesse vivendo um conto-de-fadas, o maior cliché de todos os tempos. Mas quer saber? Você não liga.

Finn te trata como se você fosse perfeita.

Uma rainha.

Um anjo.

Mas você não é.

Porque uma pessoa, uma noite, um erro, uma palavra - grávida - faz com quem você veja todos os momentos que você passou ao lado dele passsarem a sua frente em preto e branco como um filme acelerado. E você sabe que logo chegará ao fim. Mas você não quer que acabe.

Então quando ele percebe que você não está bem e pergunta o que aconteceu, você mente. Descaradamente. E isso não foi nem um pouco angelical de sua parte. Mas você não consegue resistir. Toda vez que se convence em lhe contar a verdade, toda a sua resolução vai por água abaixo quando você olha diretamente em seus olhos.

Finn não sabe mentir, seus olhos transparecem toda e qualquer emoção que ele esteja sentindo mas ele sempre te mira com carinho, com amor. E você não quer perder isso, você não pode perder isso.

Você entra no glee com duas missões bem claras: destruí-lo e destruir a Berry. Honestamente a primeira perde um pouco de sua importância porque você realmente não consegue entender a ameaça que um bando de fracassados que gostam de cantar e dançar pode representar para as cheerios. Mas você segue as ordens da treinadora mesmo assim - por que quem, em sã consciência, ousaria desafiá-la?

Berry é um problema, especialmente porque a garota parece ter feito de sua missão de vida tornar-se sua amiga. E se torna um problema ainda maior quando você se pega diminuindo a frequência com que tem pensamentos homicidas envolvendo a garota.

E existe Puck.. E apesar de você sabe o que falam sobre errar duas vezes, você se deslumbra com a promessa der formarem uma família e você tenta mas no final do dia, você percebe, com uma surpreendente tristeza, que ele não é Finn.

Você não é perfeita, você não é um anjo. Mas ele não sabe disso. Ele continua te tratando com o mesmo carinho, o mesmo afeto, o mesmo amor... Quando você não merece nenhum desses. Então você fica com raiva - porque você já está cansada de ficar triste e perdida. Porque você achava que esse seria o caminho mais rápido, mais fácil, mais indolor. Grande engano. Cada vez que você quebra o coração dele, você sente o seu quebrando junto.

Nós podemos nos apaixonar de novo? E essas palavras doem porque você sabe que não importa o quanto você tente - e você tentou! - Você não conseguiria se "desapaixonar por ele".

Você sabe que está errada, que está sendo egoísta - mas não é o amor o sentimento mais egoísta de todos? - mas você não consegue. Você se prende a essa mentira porque você desesperadamente queria que ela fosse verdade.

Quando finalmente toda a verdade vem a tona, você não consegue ficar brava com Puck, nem mesmo com a Berry. Porque foi sua culpa. Porque você não foi o anjo que ele pensou que você era. E agora a verdade que você relutara tanto em admitir antes, volta para te assombrar, te lembrar de tudo que você deixara escapar por entre os dedos...

Porque você o ama. Da maneira menos simples, menos boba, menos infantil e menos angelical possível.

E isso dói.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Eu realmente queria escrever uma fic de romance, mas saiu todo esse angst e cara, conforme eu fui escrevendo eu só pensava em uma coisa: "POTOS, SE PEGUEM. NOW!" omgggg, to shippando, xará, loucamente, e a culpa é sua! Está feliz? eu sei que vc tá


End file.
